Machine-learning processes are often useful in making predictions based on data sets. Users may want to explore a large data set using multiple variables in distinct models. Typically, in order to generate multiple distinct models on a single data set, the individual generates each model separately inputting variable changes for each distinct model. Further, in order to generate models from differing machine-learning techniques, users often need expertise in each machine-learning technique and use differing interfaces for each machine-learning technique.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.